Named
Named is the ninth episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 10, 2014. It is the seventy-fourth episode overall. Synopsis After Bane decides to get back into the spotlight, outrage is sparked across the country to kill Bane after he killed a senator working to stop discrimination against vigilantes. The Suicide Squad are on the run as they try to find a place to hide. Meanwhile, Tim and Stephanie celebrate Valentine's Day together although things don't go so well, and Ryder and Maggie try to start their adoption going. Plot Bane sits in the sewers, watching a speech said by Senator Robert Carrigan about vigilantes and how they are doing good for the world. Bane is angry at him and realizes he has not done a major crime like Riddler and Joker and wants to make himself known again. He decides to join Carrigan at his speech. Bane arrives and murders the guards. The entire showdown is broadcast by the news. Bane begins to beat Carrigan as the senator falls to the ground. Bane snaps his neck to make sure he goes down. Bruce, Tim, Stephanie, Clark, and Barry watch the news report about what happened. Bruce is ashamed they couldn't have gotten there in time to save the senator. Tim tells him it is not his fault. Stephanie remembers it is Valentine's Day and gives Tim flowers. Tim tells her it is not the time and she asks him why it wouldn't be, as it is Valentine's Day. Tim tells her they need to find Bane and then they can celebrate. Stephanie tells him they have been looking for Bane for three years. Tim apologizes and tells her he will take her out that night. Maggie and Ryder are at their house with an adoption agent. The agent begins to ask them about their relationship and begins to wonder when they accidentally reveal Ryder cheated on her with a guy and they were broken up for over a year. Maggie then tells her they have had a great relationship for over a year now, also. The Suicide Squad runs through the sewer and arrive under an alleyway. Killer Croc opens the grate and the six get onto the street. Firefly burns down a door leading into a building and leads the team in. The six then kill the people in the building and use it as their new base. However, Katana finds them and storms into the building. Firefly sees her and tries to kill her. She ducks down and begins to fight them. Harley stops her and asks her to join them. Katana releases her and tries to kill Hush. Two-Face tackles her and knocks her out. Deadshot places her in the elevator and stops the elevator from moving. Many people go on marches to find and kill Bane as the senator he killed was a major supporter in the stopping of discrimination against vigilantes, and he was gay. Many people comfort his husband, who announces his donations to the GCPD and A.R.G.U.S. to find Bane and kill him. Bruce gets into his Batman suit and goes on the news to announce his search for Bane, harder then he's searched before. Tim and Stephanie watch a romantic movie together as Tim comments on how they always watch romantic movies. Stephanie gets angry once more and cancels their dinner plans for that night. Tim tells her she is overreacting, but she slaps him. He tries to get her to calm down but she takes this as him thinking she is crazy and tells him she is moving out. Tim is very confused and runs after Stephanie. Maggie and Ryder learn from the agent that he doesn't think they would be suitable as parents. Maggie is upset but begs for a second chance. The agent sighs and agrees to interview them once more with more suitable questions. The agent questions them on many things before saying goodbye and leaving. Ryder hugs Maggie and reassures her they will be okay. The Suicide Squad have fully moved into the building and each have their own floor. Katana is being kept in a temporary cell and the squad is very comfortable now. In the streets of Gotham, Batman watches as many people, including the senator's husband, march. Allen and Gordon try to calm people down, but they begin to be violent. Batman jumps down and tries to stop the people. A man with a gun shoots Batman, and Bruce is affected slightly, although he has armor. Batman falls to the ground and Bane arrives with Joker and Riddler. The three villains begin to shoot people and Batman tries to get up and help. The senator's husband, William, is almost killed by Joker, though Gordon stops him. Batman saves William and hides with him in the alley. William thanks Batman and kisses him. Batman tells him he has a girlfriend and William tells him he only has a crush on Batman, but really likes Bruce Wayne. Batman laughs and stops Joker and Riddler, with Allen and Gordon able to arrest them, though Bane escapes. Stephanie enters Tim and her room. She hears Tim is taking a shower and stands there waiting for him. Tim exits the shower and bathroom in a towel and she tells him she was really overreacting and was a bit disappointed when he turned her down in the morning and lashed out. Tim tells her it is fine and asks her if she still wants to have a good night. She agrees completely and begins to take her clothes off, as Tim drops his towel and the two embrace. Two-Face and Harley look at old pictures they recovered of themselves at high school and realize they were born in the same hospital. Two-Face tells her it was fate and the two make out. They begin to undress and get onto a bed as they have sex. The adoption agent enters Maggie and Ryder's home and tells them they passed the second time. The couple is excited and the agent tells them they just need to sign a paper. The two sign as the agent tells them they will be parents very soon. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Karen Fukuhara as Katana *Johnny Whitworth as Senator Robert Carrigan *Josh Keaton as William Carrigan *Steve Lund as Oliver White Trivia *This episode achieved 15.10 million U.S. live viewers. *Nathan Gamble, Keri Lynn Pratt, Jake T. Austin, Liam Neeson, and Gal Gadot do not appear in this episode as James Gordon, Jr., Cat Grant, Damien Wayne, Ra's al Ghul and Diana Prince. *This episode received great reviews. It scored 87% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 95 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 8.9/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Will Smith, Andrew Dunbar, Chris Pine, Joel Kinnaman, Karen Fukuhara, Johnny Whitworth, Josh Keaton, and Steve Lund as Amanda Waller, Floyd Lawton, Garfield Lynns, Steve Trevor, Rick Flag, Katana, Robert Carrigan, William Carrigan, and Oliver White. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.